


5 years

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Passion, Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled completely stunned. You would think after 5 years of marriage he would be use to seeing Iris in sexy clothes but every time he saw her like this it was like the first time for him. He could never get used to how perfect she was or how gorgeous she looked in everything.</p><p>He immediately sped to her side, pushing his body closer to bridge the gap. His fingers traced her skin as he felt his burn with desire. “Afternoon baby” he whispered. </p><p>“Good afternoon husband” she giggled </p><p>Barry felt his whole body tighten “5 years later and it still drives me crazy when you call me that” he admitted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Until Tonight

Barry tip-toed into the bedroom so he wouldn’t wake Iris. She was sound asleep in his t-shirt and his heart couldn’t help but flutter. Iris West was his best friend, his soulmate, the love of his life, and 5 years ago today she had become his _wife._ But when you’ve been in love with your wife since you were 11, well 5 years was just another day. Tears stung his eyes as he watched her breathe, her stomach rising and falling letting out a tiny snore.

Barry had been in Starling City for the past week helping the Arrow with a case, and every time he went away his heart ached to be near her. He rested his head on the door breathing quietly, mesmerized, and deeply in love. Just as he was about to hit the shower Iris stirred. 

“Darling is that you?” she called half asleep 

“Yes love, its me” he answered

“Mmkay” she smiled 

“Are you coming to bed?” she asked 

“Of course, just going to shower and get the smell of leather off me” he chuckled 

“Mmmm, leather” she sighed 

“Will you check on the twins before you come to bed please?” 

“Already did they are sound asleep, just as you should be. I’m sorry I woke you” he whispered, now at her side gently stroking her cheek

“You can interrupt my sleep any day baby” she mumbled and then fell back asleep 

He smiled to himself and then sped to the shower. He finished in nearly 10 seconds and climbed into bed. He rested his hand behind his head and turned his head to watch her sleep, he could watch her sleep for hours, she was so beautiful to him, and he loved her more and more with each passing minute. He stared until the sweet sound of Iris’s breathing put him to sleep. 

——————————————

Barry woke 10 hours later to the sun blinding his eyes. He must have been more exhausted than he thought because it was nearly 11am. Crap he thought, he was going to be late for work. He got up in a flash and showered and brushed his teeth, he was just about to put a shirt on when he saw Iris standing in the doorway in lacy lingerie. 

He smiled completely stunned. You would think after 5 years of marriage he would be use to seeing Iris in sexy clothes but every time he saw her like this it was like the first time for him. He could never get used to how perfect she was or how gorgeous she looked in _everything_.

He immediately sped to her side, pushing his body closer to bridge the gap. His fingers traced her skin as he felt his burn with desire. “Afternoon baby” he whispered. 

“Good afternoon husband” she giggled

Barry felt his whole body tighten “5 years later and it still drives me crazy when you call me that” he admitted

“Call you what? My husband?” she whispered tracing his bare chest with her fingertips and brushing her lips against his neck

“Yes” he groaned trying to keep himself together

“And why’s that Bear?” she asked inching closer to him 

“You know why.” 

“Hmm…I don’t think I do baby. I think you need to remind me. Very very slowly” she teased biting her lip and running her fingers along her thigh sliding her lingerie up 

Barry let out a half smile, he knew she knew very well why he liked that term but he would play along. 

“Because Iris” he breathed pinning her against the door with his hips. “It means you’re mine, and no one else gets to have you. _EVER_.” he whispered against her neck 

"Yours huh?" She questioned 

"Yes." He grunted sliding his hands down her petite frame, eager to touch what was underneath 

“Oh well in that case I should probably cancel the date I had planned for tonight with this gorgeous guy from work.” 

Barry froze. He knew she was just teasing him to get him to throw her on the bed but he didn’t like feeling jealous. Honestly though how could he not be? I mean he was married to **_Iris West._** The editor of CCPN, his best friend, the mother of his two crazy twins and his soulmate.

“Come again?” he asked raising a brow 

“There’s this guy at work who seems to like me, and well I kinda wanna go on a date with him tonight” she bated 

“You’re kidding right?” he asked letting go of his vice grip on her perfect body, completely thrown off.  

“Not at all” she continued.  “He’s tall, dark and not to mention ridiculously handsome.” she said biting her lip trying to decide how far she was going to take this 

“Why would you agree to go?” he asked feeling his body temperature rising 

Iris bit her lip running her fingers down his chest kissing as she went…

Barry pulled away “Answer me” he growled through his teeth 

“Well I kind of have to you see, he’s my husband and I’m sort of in love with him” she smiled 

A smile spread across Barry’s face when he realized she was asking him out for their anniversary 

“Do you think he’s free?” she asked innocently 

"Even if he wasn’t I’m pretty damn sure any guy would clear their schedule for you Iris West.” he answered pushing her against the wall again and enticing her with a soft kiss against her neck as he whispered "But not everyone gets to understand?" Gritting through his teeth 

Iris smiled _"Yes, baby, I'm all yours"_

He groaned lounder this time, irritated at how jealous he felt... "God Iris, I want you so bad" he breathed

“Mmm flattery will get you anywhere my love” she breathed driving her hips into his erection

 _"Anywhere huh?"_ he beamed. 

Barry could already see his name on Iris’s lips and he couldn’t take anymore, his mouth was on hers in a heated exchange that radiated through every inch of him. Iris gladly returned the kiss, her fingers now in his hair as she twisted his mouth fighting for his tongue. “Iris” he moaned into her 

“Barry” she mouthed silently as her hand reached down to rub his erection

That did it for him. He needed to be in her. “Maybe we should have Joe take the kids out" he suggested in between kissing, moving into her body again as his hands slipped around her waist and down to lower back 

"Mm and why is that my darling?" 

"Well 1 it's been forever since Joe has seen the twins." Being the Captain of the CCPD definitely had its drawbacks. But Barry was thrilled.

"And 2? She breathed 

"Because.” he growled. Turning her around so her ass was pushing against his erection. "I don’t like you thinking that anyone else can have you. You are mine Mrs. Allen and you would do good to remember that or else” he cooed biting her neck 

Iris chuckled she loved it when Barry got possessive. She felt all the heat drop to her womanhood when he took what was rightfully his, all of her until she begged for release.

“Or else what…? She moaned

“Or else I might just have to remind you just how damn good it is to be married to me” 

Iris blushed, she wanted so much for him to be in her right then. “Remind me then” she allowed

Barry hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his just waist, eager to claim her as his until they heard a cry

“Momma? Daddy?” they heard the twins call 

Iris whimpered, unhappy that she would have to wait “Sorry sweetheart, those would be our other babies”

Barry groaned softly as he gently put Iris back on the ground feeling her slide against his length, it ached for her. 

"It's okay, I find it incredibly sexy when you mother" he kissed "Does that sound funny?" 

"Not at all, she kissed against his jaw. My husband is a sexy daddy!" 

Barry felt his pants ruck up letting out a whimper

“We’ll pick this up tonight” giving him a quick kiss and winking before pulling on her cover up and tying it to her waist

"Indeed Mrs.Allen" he whispered pulling her in for longing kiss to hold him until tonight...

 

 


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got to the park it was no more crowded than a usual Saturday, but the air was just right. Not cold enough to need jackets yet but warm enough to want to be outside. As soon as they got to the park the twins took off for the swings leaving Barry and Iris to have some alone time. 
> 
> “So any special requests for our anniversary?”
> 
> “Food wise or other?” he nudged 
> 
> “Either or” she blushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from "Chapter 1; Until Tonight" 
> 
> Barry can't wait to be alone with Iris.

While Iris went to attend to the twins, Barry finished getting ready. He threw on a shirt and gelled his hair up so it did that sexy effortless thing it always did. He put on his jacket, spritz some cologne and walked to the twin’s bedroom. 

Don was jumping on the bed while Iris changed Dawn into her clothes. 

“You let them pick out their own clothes on a school day?” he asked 

Iris gave him a funny look “It’s Saturday Bear” 

Barry looked at his phone and felt so out of place. “Oh lol, guess I was in Starling City too long” he chuckled 

“Mmm yes way to long” she agreed giving him a wink 

“Daddy!” Dawn called as she ran to give him a hug and he lifted her up in his arms. Dawn always lingered on his shoulder because she loved the way her daddy smelled.

“Morning baby girl” he kissed “Did you sleep okay?” 

“Uh huh” she nodded

“No bad dreams?” he asked because Dawn had been having nightmares about him being taken away from her, and he did his best to assure her it wouldn’t happen. But she worried just like Iris did, and truthfully so did he. The meta-human attacks had become so frequent and random that he could be gone at a moments notice. And now that his speed was so fast, he could travel to cities more than 1000 miles away within minutes. 

“Not tonight, because you checked on us in the middle of the night” she gleamed

“Hmm, how did you hear that princess?” 

She shrugged “I just wanted to know you were safe” 

Barry couldn’t help but hug her tighter. 

“Are you coming to the park daddy?” she asked. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” he answered giving her a quick cuddle before putting her down. 

“Can you go brush your teeth before lunch baby?” Iris asked 

“Okay” she answered skipping to the bathroom 

“Don, sweetie will you please let me change you so we can go eat” Iris called 

He jumped two more times and then slid off the bed into her arms. “You didn’t pick out any clothes? Where you planning on being a naked boy today?” Iris laughed 

“Nuh uh, he smiled. I wanna wear my Flash t-shirt”

Iris couldn’t help but tear up. When the twins became two it was getting harder and harder to explain why Barry would just disappear and be back the next second, so they made a decision to tell them his secret identity. It was possibly one of the best decisions they ever made. The twins were so proud and in love with their daddy, they loved every minute of him being _The Flash._

“Of course you can” quickly changing his clothes. “Go brush your teeth please, I’m gonna get lunch started” 

And he was off. 

“What do you want for lunch Bear?” Iris asked 

“Whatever you want is fine, I’m hungry for something else entirely” he said softly 

“Barry!” Iris laughed 

“You started this” 

“Fair enough. I’m gonna go change can you make the kids chicken peas and carrots please?” 

“Sure thing” and he flashed downstairs. They all ate their lunches and Iris asked the twins to put their shoes and jackets on before they got out the strollers to head to the park. 

When they got to the park it was no more crowded than a usual Saturday, but the air was just right. Not cold enough to need jackets yet but warm enough to want to be outside. As soon as they got to the park the twins took off for the swings leaving Barry and Iris to have some alone time. 

“So any special requests for our anniversary?”

“Food wise or other?” he nudged 

“Either or” she blushed 

“Food wise I was thinking Italian, non food wise I was thinking you in red with your hair down”

Iris rolled her eyes. She should have known he would want her in red. It was literally all he ever wore most of the time. But she really didn’t mind she loved the color; especially on him.  

She paused for a second to give him a quick kiss, he pulled her in for another before letting go. “I hope you like what I have for you.”

“Barr, you could give me a seashell from the beach and I would love it.”

Barry blushed. He never thought of himself as a great gift giver, but he was one for words, so he figured he would write to her. He spent so much of his life hiding how he felt about her, that now that she was his heart spilled with love and admiration. Everything she did, and everything he was had her and he loved her more than his life. 

“You’re too easy to please sweetheart” 

Iris gleamed stopping in front of him. “I already have everything Bear.” 

_“Everything?”_

She took a moment to breathe. “I’m married to the love of my life who just happens to be my best friend and a sexy ass superhero. We have a beautiful family, what more could I want?” 

His heart skipped. If it was possible he just fell in love with her more. “Agreed”

“Momma, can you push me on the swings?” Don called 

“Coming sweetie” 

Barry went to go find a bench to sit and watch just as Cisco called his phone. 

“Hey Barry, we need your help, there a meta human terrorizing Costal City”

“On my way”  he answered immediately running to Iris to tell her the situation, she understood. 

“See you at home?” she asked 

He nodded sympathetically giving the kids a quick kiss before speeding off. 

Barry returned home not 10 minutes later, defeating the meta, now just waiting for Iris and the kids to return. Iris had agreed to Italian so he figured he would surprise her and cook them dinner. He whipped up Shrimp Scampi in Vodka sauce and raspberry filled molten chocolate cakes for dessert just as they walked in. 

“Hey babe, something smells amazing!”

I made us dinner he gushed before taking off the twin’s coats and hanging them.

“Aww thank you honey, my dad should be here in half an hour to take the kids. I’m just going to head upstairs and change” 

“No rush” he kissed, but in all honestly he couldn’t wait to be alone with her. 

Iris put on a tv show for the twins while she went upstairs to get ready. She literally flung her clothes onto the bed eager to get the smell of the park off of her and into something for their anniversary. She shaved her legs and gently exfoliated every part of her so it would be baby soft. She slipped into her red lace bra and matching panties before throwing on a sleek black dress that accentuated her soft curves. She put on some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss before walking down the stairs. 

Barry was in the kitchen heating up the food when he caught a glimpse of Iris. Every bone in his body froze. God my wife is gorgeous he thought. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she walked in quiet grace. 

Iris peeked her head around the living room to see Barry dressed in black slacks and an olive green shirt that brought out his golden-hazel eyes. She felt her skin warm as their eyes met. 

“Damn my husband is sexy” she called as she walked towards him. 

Barry blushed feeling his whole body ignite when Iris pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Can you zip me up?” she asked turning her back, revealing the lace of her red bra. 

“What’s the point” he sputtered in her ear. “As soon as the kids leave I’m going to rip it off of you” he enticed 

Iris felt her stomach knot at the sound of that. She turned to face him her face now bright red, “Patience my love”

Just as Barry was about to reply with a smart ass comment they heard a knock on the door. 

“Paw paw” Don screamed as he ran to open the door 

“Don honey make sure you ask who it is before you open okay?” 

“Okay momma.”

Don opened the door and Joe couldn’t help but grin as he stepped inside. Picking Don up in his arms. 

“Paw paw guess what? We all went to the park today and I swung higher than ever before!” 

"You did?!" he smiled shocked 

“Mhm and Dawn went down the big slide all by herself today.” 

Thats my girl Joe said kneeling on the floor and holding out his arms as she ran to him. “You kids ready to have some fun?” Mhm they said in unison. 

“What are we going to do?”

Anything you want! 

“We want to go get ice cream and cotton candy, and pizza, and go to the arcade and…”

“Maybe you should do the arcade before dinner” Iris suggested staring in awe at how good he was with his grandkids. 

Joe laughed good idea. “You and Bear going out tonight?” 

“We were but Barry just made us dinner so maybe just dinner and a movie, she laughed. We haven’t done that in ages” 

“I can vouch for that” Barry answered speeding to Joe’s side to say hello

Joe laughed, alright you kids have fun, we’ll be back what like 11? he questioned wondering if they had a curfew 

“Whenever” Barry answered eager to get as much time alone with Iris as possible. 

Joe smiled “Alright kids, you two have a good night, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” he winked 

They both blushed before giving the twins a quick hug. “You guys be good for gramps, okay?” Barry said 

They nodded and were off. 

___________________________

As soon as they shut the door Barry had Iris wrapped up in his arms. “Finally” he whispered pulling her into him. “8 hours felt like forever”

She giggled giving him a heat filled kiss “Finally...”  


	3. Sweet Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris moaned softly taking in every sweet kiss he left on her. Her body filled with desire, desire to have him kiss every part of her and take her until she screamed his name.
> 
> “Do you know how jealous I get at the thought of another man even looking at you…”
> 
> "Yes" she nodded
> 
> “Yet here you are telling me that you have a date on our anniversary.”
> 
> “I'm …”
> 
> “Shhh” he growled biting her neck. “Maybe I need to remind you who you belong to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation :) enjoy!

“Finally…” she moaned against his mouth eager to have him all to herself. 5 years of marriage and every time he touched her it was like the first time. “Honey did you want to…” But Barry wasn’t having it. He shut her up with a kiss. “You Mrs. Allen are not allowed to talk” he mouthed against her neck leaving soft kisses all the way across her collar bone down to her chest.

Iris moaned softly taking in every sweet kiss he left on her. Her body filled with desire, desire to have him kiss every part of her and take her until she screamed his name.

“Do you know how jealous I get at the thought of another man even looking at you…”

"Yes" she nodded

“Yet here you are telling me that you have a date on our anniversary.”

“I'm …”

“Shhh” he growled biting her neck. “Maybe I need to remind you who you belong to." 

She sealed her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips back to hers coaxing his mouth open for her tongue and biting softly on his lower lip. He moaned bringing his hands up to cradle her face and allowing her to take charge of his tongue. She moaned softly into his mouth until he pulled away breathless …

 _“UPSTAIRS. NOW.”_ he panted

Iris had no objections but she wanted to be carried so she put out her arms and winked at him with a _“Make me”_ grin. He smiled and scooped her up in his arms and sped to their bedroom placing Iris down just before he opened the door 

Iris's eyes couldn't help but tear up. The whole bedroom was lit with candles, and the walkway to the bed was garnished with white rose petals. 

"Honey!" Iris sighed cupping her face in awe. "How the, when did you...why?" She blushed 

Barry wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Because I love you Iris WestAllen and you deserve nothing less than to be reminded of that every, single, day.” He kissed nuzzling her neck. 

Her tears fell down her cheek as he kissed against her. She was the luckiest woman in the world. “You spoil me Barry Allen, and I do love you so” 

He beamed. “Never forget how much I love you Iris. I would give you the entire world at your feet” 

She agreed “I could never forget bear, you're my everything”

He softened for a minute until he remembered her 'date' from this morning 

“Now, about this coworker of yours,” he began. 

“What about him?” she said with her eyes 

“You said he’s handsome?” nudging her chin up with his nose as he relaxed allowing her to speak

“Extremely handsome, I mean god, I can barely keep my hands off him. He could give David Beckham a run for his money”

Barry felt his body tighten “Yeah?” he grunted 

“He’s probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, not to mention his smile. I just die”

Barry blushed harder than he ever had before, all the heat rushed to his cheeks and he pushed her against the wall panting for air. Their mouths made sweet love until Iris’s pelvis rubbed against his length and he could no longer take it. 

“Turn around” he demanded 

Iris spun around so fast eager to feel his hands on her body. Barry unzipped her dress and nearly ripped it off of her. “Mmm” he grunted. “You look beautiful in red my love” She blushed as her ass rubbed against his erection and he moaned out loud. 

“Fuck Iris, you’re so damn sexy” 

“You’re….”

“Hush!” he commanded 

“Still no talking!” 

Iris couldn’t help but ache for him. She loved it when he took charge, and she couldn’t wait to have him inside her. 

Barry unhooked her bra and turned her back around. He kissed down her chest until he reached her petite breasts already pert and ready for his mouth. He kissed one while his fingers played with the other, gentle yet firm at the same time. “These” he mouthed releasing his hold for a second “These are mine, and no one else’s. Yes?” 

Iris nodded as fast as she could “Good” and began sucking harder. He took his time with each breast giving it the attention it deserved before his hands slid her panties down and off, falling at her ankles. His hands slid to her lower back before they grabbed her ass giving it a tight squeeze as he pulled her into him. Iris let out a moan when she felt his hardness rub against her clit. 

“Baby can I?” she asked letting her hands rub his erection. 

“What’s mine is yours love”

Iris bit her lip so hard it nearly started to bleed at the thought of him inside her mouth. She tugged his belt letting it come un done and pulled at his waist to relax. Her hands ripped off the buttons and his slacks fell to his feet. Iris couldn’t contain her hungry, she latched her lips on his neck kissing all the way down until she fell to her knees. She pulled his boxers off and his erection sprung free. She gripped it with her right hand and began to stroke causing Barry’s head to roll back and his eyes to slide half shut. She stroked slowly at first and then faster when his hands slid into her hair. Before he knew it her lips were on his length and her tongue making slow circles against the tip. 

“Iiiiris” he moaned 

She felt her pussy dampen immediately when he said her name like that. She ached for him, but she continued to stroke because she loved the sounds of him in pleasure. Barry’s fingers played with her hair as he gently pushed her deeper causing her to stroke harder. 

“Shit Iris, that feels so fucking good” She stroked faster until she felt his breathing hitch, she knew it was coming but he pleaded with her to stop. 

“Babe please I’m gonna come…..fuck Iris….”

Iris would have kept stroking but her womanhood was nearly throbbing and she wanted him more than ever. As soon as she released him from her mouth he picked her up and gently pushed her onto the bed climbing on top. He kissed her mouth with heat and passion as his hands traced down to her breasts stopping for a few seconds to massage them but drawn like a magnet to her throbbing clit. Her body arched up to him eager for him to touch her but he wouldn’t let her off that easy. 

He kissed from her knee slowly up to her inner thigh just below her womanhood and lingered. He kissed every inch of her thighs, carefully making sure he didn’t leave a single ouch unloved. Iris’s hips rolled in anticipation when he neared her pussy but he didn’t engage.

“Barry please” she whimpered 

“Please what Mrs. Allen…” 

“I need you” 

“Need me to do what?” he asked evilly 

“Baby please, I want you so bad, please….”

His face was grinning as he kissed her sweet clit and she clenched. “Oh god” his lips closed around her tightly as he began to suck and lick her with love. 

“Yes baby, right there…ohhh ”

Barry felt his erection become a brick against his thigh. “Mmm do you like that Mrs. Allen?”

“God yes” she replied as if she didn’t even hear the question 

“Who’s clit is this?”

Iris bit her lip unable to form a coherent sentence but Barry pulled his tongue away just before she came

"Please Barry don't stop" she groaned

"Answer me then. Who's clit is this?"

“It's yours!” she pleaded 

“Damn right, he kissed, and you would do good to remember that.” he devoured her like sweet candy until she begged for him. 

“Honey please”

“Tell me Iris” continuing to kiss her sweetness 

“You. Only you my sweet husband.” she moaned out 

Barry chuckled he loved the power he had over her right now. If he wanted her could unravel her in 2 seconds with his vibrating tongue, but he wanted so much to feel her on him. 

He ripped his mouth away, grabbed a hold of his length and gave it a few quick pulls. Iris’s pussy dripped with hungry when she caught a glimpse of his brick. He bared down on his elbows to give him leverage as he entered her like a dart board hitting bull’s eye. 

“Fuckkk” she screamed 

“God Iris you’re so wet” 

She blushed. 

He thrust into her gently at first but increased his speed until he began to vibrate. “Iiiris” he grunted. Penetrating her faster and faster. “You make me so fucking crazy Iris West, but man do I love you” 

She smiled as she panted “I love you too bear” He vibrated in her so fast she wasn’t going to last another minute. “Baarrrry” but he wouldn’t slow down. He buried himself in her, all of her, his jealousy getting the best of him until she begged for release. 

“Fuck baby…I’m gonna come, Barry please, please… I’m sorry I made you jealous..I”

But he didn’t mind her making him jealous, he just wanted all of her, every part, and every orgasm to be his. “Come for me Iris, you’re mine. All of you forever, please, come for me….” 

“I’m….I’m baaaaarrrrry” she shuddered uncontrollably as she orgasmed 

Barry smiled to himself but he wasn’t done. He slowed his pace and kissed her lips gently “I love you Iris WestAllen.”

“I love you too baby” arching herself up so she could watch him fuck her. “Now come for me..”

“Iris I…..shit, holy fuck….Iiiiiirrrrissssss” he grunted as he poured into her and fell on top nuzzling his face into her shoulder. He froze for a few minutes but after he regained his strength he whispered against her ear “God I love you….I’m so in love with you Iris. Every minute of every day I love you, and I will never stop.”

Iris couldn’t help but pull his face to her as her eyes filled with tears “I love you too. Happy Anniversary Bear” she whispered pulling his lips to her.

“Happy Anniversary Mrs. Allen” he rasped “Thank you for 5 beautiful years.”

 

 

 


End file.
